


Frightening

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie night at the Titans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frightening

Gar had long ago given up all pretenses and was a little wren in Kory's hair. Vic still teased him when the hair would 'jump' from the boy reacting to the screen.

The image was too cute when taking in that Kory was holding Donna in her lap like a teddy bear, peeking out at the screen every now and then. Vic wouldn't dream of picking on the girls. They could both bench press him.

"Is the tunnel over?" Roy asked, hands over his daughter's eyes.

"Just about," Vic promised, deciding that Willy Wonka was too much for his teammates.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was horror movies, and due to some of the stuff the Titans deal with, I decided slasher fics were out. However, parts of the original Willy Wonka were quite disturbing in the wrong frame of mind...


End file.
